The invention concerns a replaceable filter in particular for motor vehicles or industrial motors, in particular oil filters, fuel filters or coolant filters. The replaceable filter comprises a filter closure system for seal-tight connection of a cylindrical connecting end at the end face of a filter housing with a cylindrical counter connecting member of a housing lid that corresponds to or matches the connecting end. The connecting end can be inserted or pushed onto the counter connecting member in axial connecting direction and, by means of a plug-in and/or rotational movement, can be positively (form-fittingly) connected to the housing lid. An annular member is arranged coaxially relative to the cylindrical connecting end of the filter housing and is connected seal-tightly with a terminal edge area with the filter housing in such a way that the annular member and the cylindrical connecting end form a receptacle for the cylindrical counter connecting member of the housing lid.
Moreover, the invention concerns an internal combustion engine with a connecting head for a replaceable filter.
Finally, the invention concerns a method for mounting a replaceable filter, in particular for motor vehicles or industrial motors, in particular oil filters, fuel filters or coolant filters. According to the method, a cylindrical connecting end at the end face of a filter housing is seal-tightly connected with a cylindrical counter connecting member of a housing lid that corresponds to or matches the connecting end, wherein the connecting end is inserted into or pushed onto the counter connecting member in axial connecting direction and, by means of a plug-in and/or rotational movement, is positively (form-fittingly) connected to the housing lid. An annular member is arranged coaxially relative to the cylindrical connecting end of the filter housing and is connected seal-tightly with a terminal edge area with the filter housing in such a way that the annular member and the cylindrical connecting end form a receptacle for the cylindrical counter connecting member of the housing lid.
DE 102 01 455 A1 discloses a liquid filter container for internal combustion engines that comprises a filter receptacle and a lid. When the lid is mounted on the filter receptacle, the lid delimits together with the filter receptacle an interior cavity that is designed to receive a filter element. The filter receptacle is provided with an annular wall. The removable lid comprises, on the one hand, a head part from which an annular wall projects. The annular wall of the lid can be inserted into the annular wall of the filter receptacle. The lid is locked on the filter receptacle by a bayonet closure. The bayonet closure is realized, as is known to a person skilled in the art, by means of a combined insertion/rotation movement. The filter container comprises moreover a seal that is suitable to be arranged and compressed between the annular wall of the lid and the annular wall of the filter receptacle. For ensuring seal-tightness, it is required that the annular wall of the filter receptacle has a contact surface for the seal that has a section that is substantially of a truncated cone shape and oriented in radial inward direction while the annular wall of the lid has a contact surface that is suitable to force the seal axially and radially against the truncated cone shape section of the contact surface of the filter receptacle. The seal-tightness of the connection is thus dependent on the axial securing force between the filter receptacle and the lid that is generated by the bayonet closure. This securing force, however, can be affected by different expansions of the annular walls in the area of a bayonet closure, in particular as a result of temperature changes. Moreover, the exterior side of the seal that is facing away from the interior is unprotected with respect to environmental effects and pollution. Thus, it can happen that dirt and/or moisture will collect on the exterior side of the seal and reach the interior as soon as the filter receptacle is separated from the lid. This must be avoided at all costs in order to prevent operational failure of the internal combustion engine.
U.S. 2009/0078626 A1 discloses a filter cartridge with a filter housing in which a filter medium is arranged. The filter housing has at its open end a receiving groove with a threaded section into which a counter connecting member of a filter head can be screwed with an appropriately matched threaded section.